May the 4th Be With You!
by JessiM92
Summary: Kevin and Double Dee have moved. But unfortunately, Dee's entire collection of Star Wars DVDs have been messed up during the move. Kevin goes on a three month hunt for all 7 movies to please his love. The ending is cute and it makes Dee fall in love with Kevin all over again. :)
**AN: Okay. So. I wrote this last night. Why? BECAUSE I'M A HUGE NERD AND I GREW UP WATCHING THE ORIGINAL TRILOGY. seriously, i did. I even asked for the trilogy for my birthday. Didn't get them, but whatever. I got VII instead. Anyway. It's Star Wars day. It's May 4th. Soooooo...MAY THE 4TH BE WITH YOU! Anyway. Hope you enjoy. Please remember to review and to rewind those tapes! (seriously, if no one understands that i'll be sad. no one has said they haven't, but still. VHS was around before...well, yeah. I'm old. Hush.)**

* * *

Today was going to be magical. Or, at least, fantastic. Today was Star Wars day. Kevin knew this because it happened every year. And why it happened every year was beyond him. But he was happy it did. For you see, his husband of three years was the world's biggest nerd. They purposefully bought a four bedroom house to store Double Dee's collection of Star Wars memorabilia. Kevin didn't realize just how much he had until they moved it all into the one room. Double Dee had everything set up in a matter of hours. It really impressed Kevin if he was being honest with himself. While he had set about getting the kitchen, bathroom, and one of the four bedrooms together, his husband had spent a majority of the day setting up his "Star Wars Room" as he called it. Kevin just giggled and left him to it. He was happy to let Double Dee do this because if he didn't, Kevin wouldn't hear the end of it. But that was three months ago. And unfortunately, during the move, his husband's Star Wars DVD collection had somehow been ruined. And this made not only Double Dee upset, but it sent him into a mini depression. It was almost too painful to watch as he cried over the movie set. But, since the day they found out three months ago (February 4), Kevin was on the hunt for them. He had to do it in secret. He wanted to surprise his love.

He couldn't go to amazon; Double Dee used amazon all the time. Your search history showed every time you logged in. But Double Dee didn't think to use amazon to replace his beloved collection.

He couldn't any of the internet sources they normally used because he didn't want Double Dee finding out. He didn't want Double Dee knowing anything. So he was stuck. He was stuck and he didn't want to admit it to himself. And Double Dee would point it out to him all the time. But he didn't care. He loved it….secretly.

Every store he went to told him they wouldn't be able to get the seven disc collection for at least six months. One store even told him a year. This upset him but he persevered. He kept searching. He was going to get that collection for Double Dee even if it killed him. Okay, that's a bit far but that's how he felt right now. He wanted to get this collection specifically for Dee on May the fourth. Three months into his hunt and he still hadn't been able to find anyone to get him the collection. Until today. By some unknown reason, he was able to get the whole collection from Best Buy for only a hundred bucks. He was elated. He bought the collection and some other knickknacks he knew Double Dee didn't have. He knew this would make him happy.

"Hey yo Dee! Where are you?" He yelled out. He walked through the door and into the living room, leaving his purchases on the coffee table. Walking into the hall and towards their bedroom, he saw Double Dee was in the same spot that he had been in only a few hours before. "Dee, baby, c'mon get up. I got something to show you." Kevin coaxed. Double Dee groaned. "Kevin, no. I don't want to. Ah!" He yelped. "Alright, mopey mcmopehead. You're coming with me whether you like it or not. I have something to show you and I think you'll enjoy it." Kevin said with a grin. He had it planned it out. He knew Double Dee would still be in bed. So it didn't surprise him in the least.

"Kevin! I insist you put me down at once! Kevin!"

"Nuh uh, Dee. I put you down you'll go back to the bedroom. No way am I putting you down."

"But baby! Please! Put me down. I promise I won't run to the bedroom."

"NO."

"Kevin!"

"Nope. Because we're here. Sit."

He dumped Double Dee on the couch and settled beside him. Blocking his only way back to the room and to the comfy confines of the bed.

"Kevin, what on earth could be so important that you dragged me out of bed?"

In response, Kevin picked up the first bag and handed it to Double Dee. His husband looked him in the eye and went into the bag. He hand brushed against a box. He looked confused for a moment and took it out. His eyes widened. It was almost comical, the way Double Dee squeaked.

"Oh my god! Kevin! You got me the other Star Wars potato heads!?" He continued taking out boxes of the novelty items. "There's Luke, Darth Vader, a Stormtrooper! There's Han as well! Kevin! Where did you find these?" He asked, excited that he now had the complete collection. "Nope. I'm not telling you. But, here. This is your other gift. Remember, I love you and I was really upset that you were so depressed. But after months of searching, I finally found them." He said, handing the other bag to Double Dee. He was thankful he had picked up the gift bags at the last minute. Double Dee was bouncing up and down at this point. He dove into the bag and the first movie he brought out was Star Wars: Return of the Jedi. He gasped and looked between the movie and Kevin. Gently placing the movie on the table in front of him, he dove back into the bag and brought the other six movies.

"Oh my god, Kevin. This is amazing." Double Dee said, sniffling. He was beyond elated that his love went through all the trouble of finding them for him. It made me fall even more in love with Kevin than he already was. He kissed the man sitting beside him. Getting up, he put the movie on the table and went to put away his new collectibles. Kevin went to the kitchen and made a few bags of popcorn. They loved their popcorn with salt, but the pink Himalayan salt. Double Dee claimed it was healthier.

When Double Dee came back, Star Wars episode IV: A New Hope was in the DVD player. "Are you absolutely sure you want to do this, Kev? You'll end up falling asleep." He said. Kevin looked at his husband and gestured for him to cuddle up to him. "Yes, Dee, I'm sure. I wouldn't have it any other way." He said, smiling and kissing his adorkable husband on the forehead.

 _Long ago, in a galaxy far, far away….._


End file.
